Grendel
Grendel is published by Dark Horse Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Grendel: Behold the Devil #7: 21 May 2008 Current Issue :Grendel: Behold the Devil #8: 18 Jun 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Grendel/Hunter Rose' Allies Enemies *Argent Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Grendel: Behold the Devil #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Grendel: Behold the Devil #7 Grendel: Behold the Devil #6 Grendel: Behold the Devil #5 Grendel: Behold the Devil #4 Grendel: Behold the Devil #3 Grendel: Behold the Devil #2 Grendel: Behold the Devil #1 Grendel: Behold the Devil #0 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Grendel: Devil Quest' - Collects the back-up stores from Grendel Tales. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078889 *'Grendel: Devil Child' - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079095 *'Grendel: Behold the Devil' - Collects the eight-issue series. "For years, the life of the original Grendel, Hunter Rose, has been accessible only through his private journal, but there is a secret too terrible for even its pages, and a section of the journal is missing. Behold the Devil follows Rose through this lost period early in his criminal career, as he is under scrutiny not only by the police and media, but also by the prying eyes of an unseen—possibly supernatural—pursuer. Unusually shaken and paranoid, the criminal mastermind is forced to take steps that redefine the evil of the entity known as Grendel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822151 Trade Paperbacks *'Batman/Grendel' - Collects the two Batman/Grendel mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078234 *'Grendel: God and the Devil' - "In the centuries since the mask of Grendel was last seen, humanity's survived a third World War, the fall of Western Civilization, and the rise of an all-powerful church state. But when the depraved Pope Innocent XLII begins construction of a new church tower hiding a powerful and deadly secret, two men will rise against the church's corruption. One is Orion Assante, a man determined to expose the Pope for who he really is. The other is a mysterious figure wearing the all-too-familiar face of Grendel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079672 *'Grendel: Devil's Reign' - "The year is 2530, and the corrupt Church, Vatican Ouest, has fallen, spreading upheaval across North America, along with an infestation of vampires. In this new world, Ex-COP leader Pellon Cross is still at large, devil-possessed Eppy Thatcher is missing, and Orion Assante is on an ambitious quest to restore order to the continent and gain legitimate power. But will Orion attain his goals before threats from overseas change the rules in this game for power?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822518 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Matt Wagner Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 15 Sep 2008 - A Multiplicity of Visions: Matt Wagner * 11 Jun 2008 - Beholding the Devil: Wagner on Grendel's Latest * 19 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/7/Grendel-with-Matt-Wagner comiXology - Episode 6: Grendel with Matt Wagner] (audio) * 25 Sep 2007 - Beholding the Devil with Matt Wagner Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Grendel (comics) Category:Crime